


Why do you think that people swim differently?

by yastreb (cat_salad)



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), James Bond - Fandom, Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Gen, M and Bond bickering, Maternal Feelings, Resistance always gets the job done, Spies, earpiece, efficiency - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 05:31:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cat_salad/pseuds/yastreb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's finality in her voice that makes Bond want to childishly rebel against her; cheeky schoolboy in the headmistress' study.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cheeky schoolboy in the headmistress' study

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's finality in her voice that makes Bond want to childishly rebel against her; cheeky schoolboy in the headmistress' study.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired to do this during a friend's Philosophy lesson which I attended.

"Bond," he hears M's granite hard voice through his earpiece. She does not sound pleased, and his state-of-the-art earpiece's audio carries her annoyance through its wires to Bond's eardrum. "Retreat. That's an order." There's finality in her voice that makes Bond want to childishly rebel against her; cheeky schoolboy in the headmistress' study.

"007." M's voice is sharp like a blade, and Bond reluctantly climbs back down the fire escape and into the building, abandoning his target, walking in an open space, two hundred yards away and blissfully unaware.

"No need to nag." Bond murmurs into his earpiece.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title is taken from my mate's atoma book, where he'd written diagonally "Why Do You Think That People Swim Differently?". He doesn't know how the hell or when the hell he wrote it. I think he was a bit out of it at the time.  
>  But it inspired me.  
>  Thanks M :)


	2. Resistance gets the job done

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bond never retreats, and he knows that M knows about what he does, and that there's always going to be this tiny resistance between them both. It's also that resistance that gets the job done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continued on Facebook.  
>  Still dedicated to my mates M and A.

He walks out of the building, fake identity badge being tucked into the inner breast pocket of his suit jacket. He pulls out a set of sunglasses and sets a quick pace down the pavement and down the corner of the street.

Without even looking at the person loitering by the iron fence next to the pavement, he hands over a photo of his target. The woman, clad in a thin summer jumper, takes it without a word, sharing silence between the two of them, and walks off. Her violin case bumps gently against her back with every step.

Feeling satisfied that he'd taken care of his target and that he'd rebelled (in whatever stupendous way possible) M's direct orders, he retraces his footsteps and walks to his Astin, driving back to HQ.

Bond never retreats, and he knows that M knows about what he does, and that there's always going to be this tiny resistance between them both. It's also that resistance that gets the job done.


End file.
